


Wear Me Out

by celeste9



Series: February Challenge Fics [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: When Poe can't sleep, he tends to find himself in the hangar with Black One. Paige knows him well enough to find him there, but this thing they have is a bit too new and uncertain for either of them to know quite what to do after that.





	Wear Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 Prompt: character can't sleep

“Poe, for fuck’s sake,” an annoyed, tired, and highly familiar female voice rang out. “It’s two in the morning.”

Poe looked up from his berth, stretched out on his stomach on one of _Black One_ ’s wings while he tinkered with the deflector shield generator. “Couldn’t sleep?’

Paige’s hair was up in a messy bun, fly-away strands surrounding her face. She crossed her arms over her chest. “Three nights in a row?”

“I’m trying not to bother you?”

“You know I’m still not convinced you’re not more into your ship than me.”

Poe couldn’t stop his smile. He rubbed the cool metal of _Black One._ “I’ve never denied our special bond.”

“At least you’re honest,” Paige said, and her lips were twitching like she wanted to smile but damn well wasn’t going to let Poe see her do it. “Do you want help? If there’s anything actually wrong, you know my sister Rose--”

“No, I’m fine.” There wasn’t anything actually wrong, and Poe was pretty sure Paige knew that. He was also pretty sure that Paige just wanted her sister Rose to have the opportunity to work on the Resistance’s best starfighter.

Maybe sometime Poe could offer to let her take a look. If Rose was half as smart as Paige said she was, she could probably come up with an improvement or two.

Paige paused, considering. “Are you ever going to come to bed?”

Poe gave this equal consideration. “Possibly?” Honestly, working on his ship was relaxing, and his sleep had been shit recently. He was sorry to bother Paige but this thing they had was still new and he wasn’t quite sure how exactly to be with her yet. Poe wasn’t always the best at navigating casual; he tended to jump in too quickly and too hard and he was trying not to this time.

He wasn’t entirely certain how much sharing was too much sharing, and if he had instead erred on the side of not enough, making Paige feel as though he didn’t care.

Poe had thought it would be easier with Paige, given their paths crossed so infrequently. He had thought they could have fun when they managed to both be on D’Qar at the same time. Instead it was all so kriffing complicated, when the point of this had been to be uncomplicated.

“You never stop moving,” Paige was muttering, and Poe wondered whether he should apologize.

She walked over to the ladder and climbed up to join him. Poe loved watching her move, smooth and graceful, so used to navigating narrow catwalks in her bomber. He sat up, putting his tools aside.

“Sorry,” he said, though he wasn’t sure now what he was apologizing for. Maybe just for himself in general.

Paige was still looking at him with that almost, not quite smile. She was wearing one of Poe’s shirts, just a little loose on her. “Why are you up here, Poe?”

“I don’t know,” Poe said, and looked away.

“My mother,” Paige said, and swallowed. “My mother always said it was good to share your fears with people who care about you. I guess we’re not… But I hope you know I do care about you.”

When Poe looked back at her, Paige was staring down at her knees. Poe brushed his fingertips over her knuckles. “Yeah. I mean, you’d have to, to put up with a hotshot pilot like me.”

Paige laughed, quick and sharp, and she smacked Poe’s arm. “Never gonna let me forget that, huh?”

“Considering how sure you were that’s all I was? Nah.”

“But you are a hotshot pilot, Dameron.”

Poe smiled at her. “Never denied it.” He let their mutual amusement fade back into quiet, thinking. “It’s not… Not anything specific, really.” No, that wasn’t true. Terex and traitors were extremely specific and even Poe couldn’t pretend he didn’t know why his sleep had been so poor lately. “I’m just worried about my squad, that’s all. I can’t, uh, I can’t talk about it. It’s not you.”

“Top secret?” Paige teased, but she touched his knee. “I know. Need to know, special missions from General Organa, all that. I get it. I just hope you know I’m here.” Her cheeks were faintly pink.

“I’m not going to forget you in my shirt, that’s for sure,” Poe said, but he leaned in to press his lips to Paige’s cheek so she would know he genuinely heard her, too, that he appreciated her caring and her effort to be there, even if neither of them knew what this was.

Paige scooted a little closer to him, her hand creeping up his thigh. “I can maybe think of a way to tire you out,” she suggested. “So you can sleep, and so you won’t stay up here all night.”

“Can you really?” Poe asked, arching an eyebrow dramatically. He shifted, spreading his legs, and Paige settled between them, her pretty face so close to his as she pressed in.

“I can keep your shirt on, if you like.”

“Kinky,” Poe said, grinning. He slid his hand up said shirt, caressing the warm, smooth skin of her back. “Tell me what sort of thing you were thinking of, to tire me out.”

Paige leaned in, her lips against his ear, her voice a low murmur, her hands wandering. “I was thinking that it’s such a lovely night out, and I love the sounds of the jungle. So maybe we could take a walk, and find a nice tree, and you could--”

“You had me at it’s a lovely night out,” Poe said, unable to stop himself from swallowing Paige’s words, kissing her with his hands in her messy bun while she straddled him.

Fun, Poe thought. They could have fun. It didn’t have to be complicated. They could have fun, and he could care a little, too.

“Careful,” Paige said, nipping at his lip, rocking into him. “We’ll never make it outside. Your droid might come looking for you in here; don’t want to horrify him.”

“Beebee’s seen worse,” Poe said, but he let Paige nudge him towards the ladder so he could hop down. He stretched his arms up and Paige rolled her eyes but jumped anyway, allowing him to catch her.

“Also,” Paige said, her eyes bright and full of amusement. “You can be as loud as you want. No thin walls to worry about.”

Poe looped his arm around Paige’s waist and said, “Like I said, you had me at it’s a lovely night out. Let’s go have sweaty, athletic, exhausting sex in the jungle.”

And maybe he’d even sleep afterwards.


End file.
